Silk
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: How could someone whose skin was so soft, whose lips felt like satin...could be so dangerous? She knew what she was doing. As did he. But unlike her, he did not care. And because of that, his touch would burn her skin. Drabble/Oneshot Rizaya


Suzume's Note: Guys….Guys. I've just been gone for soooo long, and I'm sooooooo sorry! Life, school and stress decided to take the wheel and my inspiration for 'Because I wanted to See you' got thrown right in the back seat! But I swear, I'm not going to let that happen again! Thanks to a wonderful author (and my new twin!) by the name of** oildrumhall, **I have gotten back on the course of my main fanfiction and will be updating much more frequently! Go check oildrumhall's 'Closure' though, it's INCREDIBLY well written and one of the best Rizaya fanfictions I have ever seen. Seriously, I became such a devoted fan that I resorted to stalking this poor author on his tumblr! (Though actually, that act touched his heart and made us become the friends we are now!) So please go check it out! The updates will be slow, but I SWEAR you will not be disappointed!

Now, if you have not read my BIWTSY story just yet, then that note doesn't apply to you (except the oildrumhall part, worship him anyway). In fact, that note will probably be copied into my updated chapter, just in case none of my followers decide to read this. After all, I am still a lazy bum. J In which case, welcome! This is going to be rather short, as it is just a drabble one shot. However, this is more of a thank you to any readers who are still sticking by me, and a little present to oildrumhall himself~ When we were talking on Skype, he had mentioned that one idea that he thought would be cute was if…..well, you'll just have to read in order to find out!

**Keep in mind that this is not canon to the Durarara franchise or my own headcanon fanfiction regarding the pair of Rio Kamichika and Izaya Orihara. It's just a little drabble so that I can see how rusty I am regarding them and as a gift for a good friend of mine. Do NOT associate this with either/or~**

Okay, boring monologue of Suzume rambling on and on is over! Let's get started!

* * *

_Title: Silk_

_Series: Durarara! (I do not own this franchise by any means necessary.)_

_Rating: T (For light sexual content and underage pairing)_

_Pairing: Kamichika Rio and Orihara Izaya (I do not own these characters.)  
_

_Genre: Comfort/Romance_

* * *

_His bed sheets felt like silk…just about as soft as his skin…._

As the nightlife of Western Shinjuku District began to die down, the evening dwindled into a darkened morning, the loud murmur of chatter that could be heard from below the building began to hush and melt into the soft rumbles of cars going to their destinations.

The city…the life it breathed as it carried on like a rushing river. It never changed drastically, only in soft pinches.

On the fortieth floor of this lean and smooth skyscraper, deep within the confines of an extravagant combination of an office and studio apartment that only a chosen few (That were not 'his' clients) knew about, underneath a gathering of black, wrinkled sheets, laid a young girl.

A sixteen year old high school student, to be more exact.

Her hair was slightly tasseled about into long, brunette swirls, the ends starting to form split ends and knots that the girl knew she would have to painfully comb out later. Lidded eyes glanced at her surroundings, in the incredibly sheek but dimly lit bedroom, orbs filled with maple syrup and honeycomb watching as the fan above her body slowly spun its never-ending twirl. Creamy peach skin smothered deeper into the bottomless black, the once empty canvas now covered in misshaped wounds that could very well rival the midnight blue sky outside.

_He got too rough…_

Nimble fingers, their nails glossed over in pink polish ran over the bruises, wincing slightly when one particularly sensitive was grazed against. "N-Nn…."

"I wouldn't touch those…you'll only irritate them."

A low purr escaped from the doorway to the bedroom, the owner of the voice leaning against the side wall with a smirk on his features. The girl immediately blushed at his return, and averted her eyes away from the sound. It only caused the male to laugh.

"My! Someone seems a bit embarrassed….now now…" the sound after that was made by his footsteps, followed by the soft ruffle of sheets and another body being pressed into the comfortable mattress. "No need to feel so shy after what we did, Miss Magenta…." The voice was now inches away from her ear, lips barely brushing against the soft fold of skin.

"I know you liked it…"

The girl who should have died exactly one year ago slowly glanced up, some of her messy bangs covering one of her widened, doe-like eyes. It only made the older man increase his grin, pushing his body even closer to hers.

"Don't look at me like that…it makes you look way too cute. And when you look way too cute, we might have to…have another go…" this was followed by an amused chuckle as he watched the young girl make an audible squeak, desperately trying to hide herself under the blankets. "See!? Just look how cute you are! Even when you hide from me!"

"….S-Shut up….Nakura….." the girl he referred to as 'Miss Magenta' whispered, and his laugh soon died down, replaced with a rather annoyed frown.

"..Hey. I told you to stop calling me that. It's not much of a turn on when you keep calling me by my screenname."

"Y-You call me Miss Magenta though!"

"Because it's a pet name! I don't even like the name 'Nakura'…" the girl couldn't help but smile a bit at his childish remark, finding it a bit cute. That smile however evaporated when the dark haired man was suddenly hovered over her form, his left hand fisting the covers and pulling them off in one fell swoop, revealing that she was only half way dressed.

Her upper torso was nearly completely exposed, only a purely white, simple looking bra shielding her developing chest from his seething gaze. Her lower half was still covered, her petite navy blue skirt only unbuttoned and unzipped. The stockings and panties, though wrinkled as if a certain hand had been roaming and groping all over them, still remained.

Only now did the highschool student realize how much it bothered her that he had remained fully clothed the entire time. It bothered her more how she realized this when he was at the moment looking thoroughly pissed off at her.

"Call me that name again, and we're going to have a problem with me remaining so….respectful. Understand?" the voice resorted back to its low purr again, a threatening essence clouding over his seemingly calm 'request'. The girl could only shake and manage a soft nod, averting her gaze once again by turning her head. But, because of that physical action, her neck was exposed. The older man's jolly demeanor seemed to return in an instant, though the girl wondered sometimes if it was even the real thing.

"Wow, I really bit you hard this time, didn't I? Usually I'm pretty careful , but wow…." He seemed more amazed then apologetic…in fact, he didn't seem apologetic at all.

He seemed proud…and found the entire thing amusing.

"Maybe you should wear a turtleneck for the next few days…." A soft snicker, "Or weeks, for that matter."

Her annoyed grumble only made him laugh harder. "What!? I didn't hear you complain every time I bit you. Unless…." The brunette suddenly eeped, the scent of his cologne delving into her senses , his soft black hair tickling over her cheek as he leaned down into her neck. That familiar soft pair of lips grazed across one of the bruises.

_Why must he be so soft….?_

"Those moans of pleasure were really cries of pain….." he breathed against her flesh before lifting himself back up, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Ah well, I couldn't care either way. I got off to it." The heat over her cheeks increased tenfold, both in embarrassment and irritation. _What an insensitive asshole…_

_"_Aw, don't be mad….~ You had just as much fun! And don't worry so much, you'll be able to cover up…my marks," he snickered at the last word, the girl mentally rolling her eyes. "If you can't, we'll just go shopping for clothes that WILL cover them up!"

How could someone…how could someone be so thoughtless and rude to someone he went practically to 'third base' with only an hour ago…? Was it because he's older-…much older?

'No…because he's _him…' _The 'girl who seemed a little mysterious' quietly thought, shifting her body back and carefully sitting up, getting a full look at him, in all of his shit-eating grin glory.

_She would have never emailed Nakura…if she knew it would have come to this._

* * *

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

Izaya Orihara's question echoed in the bedroom, his russet brown eyes glancing over to who the remark was addressed to. Rio Kamichika looked at him for a quick moment, struggling to get her fleece sweater on over her delicate form, inwardly frowning at one or two bruises managing to peek out from underneath the heavy exterior.

"Um…no, it's the weekend…and I don't have cram school," the brunette softly replied, quickly adding the last part in as she knew that was probably what Izaya was referring to. And she rather not sound like more of an idiot around him then she already felt like she did.

Rio didn't have to see it to feel the grin suddenly grow on his face, nor did she have the time to realize that she was suddenly on her back, a lone hand slowly sliding up back under your sweater. The cold metal coming from one his rings pressed against her navel caused her to gasp."NAKU-…I-Izaya….w-what are you-"

Her startled response was halted by his other hand grabbing both of her own, holding her wrists above her head and against one of the ebony pillows.

"Then your parents won't mind…if you sleep over your friend Non's house again…." That damned purr coated over his words once more, russet mixing with deep honey as they made eye contact. And despite trying her best to pull away from the hypnotic gaze, Rio could only nod as the predator closed onto his prey.

_He was so soft…his skin was so soft, like silk…but his touch burned._

* * *

HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY! I MANAGED TO SQUEEZE THIS ONE OUT IN A FREAKING HOUR! I do see a few grammar mistakes here and there….but I can always go back and fix them when I get home (I'M IN CLASS GUYS. IN CLASS. AND I MANAGED TO DO THIS!). Anyway, remember…THIS IS NOT CANON IN MY HEAD. IT'S ME TRYING TO GET DOWN IZAYA'S CHARACTER AND WARM MY WRITING BACK UP! If you have any comments, criticisms, suggestions, leave them in the review box or message me! No flames though! Flames will be added to Izaya's little bonfire in episode 18.

EDIT: Everything seems to be fixed!

Bye guys!


End file.
